No worries
by cyclops7376
Summary: Freddie's a kid with a crush, but he and his friends arent thought to get their crushes. What if Effy felt the same way about him, but couldn't approach the feelings? Freddie/Effy and other characters.
1. Mr Klein brings a blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. This is just my own opinions, thoughts, collaborations, pairings, and lastly, perceptions. All credit goes to the original writers, actors, producers and other crew members of E4 Entertainment.

So, I watched this show since it came out, and I love it. I got inspired to write this when I saw a new episode. So this is mainly, Freddie/Effy and all the others from series 3 and 4. Don't worry; I'm still doing my other fics so it's all good. This is just a side update.

B T dub= this is my version of the show so it may be a little different.

Mr. Klein brings a blessing:

Effy Stonem sat at the edge of her bed, anticipating whether or not getting out of bed was worth it. Today was the forth Monday of October. This meant that once she arrived at school, she would be bombarded by Pandora, Katie, Emily, and Erin to join the Halloween Party committee. The only good thing about today was that Tony and Michelle would return today.

"Morning mum," Effy said releasing the frail fingers of her mother's hand from the bottle of gin. "Morning Elizabeth. Breakfasts in the fridge. You just have to make it," said Mrs. Stonem and she never moved from the couch. Effy kissed her mother's forehead before she dozed off again, and moved into the kitchen.

Felix, the man her mother brought back from Italy, was sipping coffee and sitting at the round table while scanning a news paper. The floor was a pit of disaster. Effy stepped over the mess and rolled her eyes at the annoying man. "Tosser," she mumbled. "I'm home!" a deep accented voice called. Effy ran to the doorway and stared at her older brother. She leaped into his arms, something she normally didn't do, and hugged him.

Tony dropped his sister off at the front of Round View. A place he hardly recognized. "I'll pick you up after school?" he asked. "No, I have other plans. I'll see you later," she explained and stepped out. Her prediction about the day had come true within the first ten minutes of school. Katie made tons of plans that Effy was not at all interested in.

Emily Fitch, Katie's twin sister, looked at Effy as she carelessly ignored everyone around her. Effy's electric eyes could stare down a bull. She showed no emotion on her expression, just stared ahead relentlessly. To be quite honest, she envied Effy.

"Top of the morning to you ladies," said Cook as he joined them with a wink and smirk. Everyone hated Cook. He was obnoxious and arrogant beyond belief. The only reason he was aloud near them was because he was currently Effy's shiny new toy. Truth be told, he probably shagged all of them except Emily. Nobody noticed her slip out of the group.

Emily wandered down the hall in search of one girl. Naomi Campbell. Apparently Naomi had a bit of a beef with Katie though Emily was fond of her. Katie planned on jumping Naomi after school so she thought it only to be proper if she had a fair warning.

Naomi was sitting on a couch with her for best friends, JJ something nobody knew his last name, Freddie Mclair, and Tomas the foreign exchange student. Everyone called them the four freak friends. "Naomi, can I speak to you," Emily said shyly. She snorted and ignored her continuing to have a conversation with the Tall beautiful boy Freddie. "It's very important," Emily added. Naomi sighed and followed Emily just outside the doors. Emily gave her the warning.

The loud bell rang and Freddie followed Tomas, or Tomo, to their maths class. They sat in the corner, away from everyone else. Opposite them, Freddie's elementary crush, Effy Stonem and her puppy Pandora. Tomo fancied Panda.

"Alright, projects! Everyone loves projects," said Mr. Klein. "What kind of a project?" asked Panda excitedly. "I have four cones, five balls, and three rectangular prisms. Get into groups of four, by the end of the week I want the volume, diameter, and radius of each shape. That'll be all," said Mr. Klein. He was a young, handsome teacher.

Panda turned to Effy. "Can we work with Tomas Eff, can we? He's totally cute and would definitely do surf and turf with me. Be a good wing man," Panda pleaded. Effy sigh and looked over to Tomas. He would fit Pandora well. Effy noticed that tall, handsome boy with the shaggy dark hair and wide grin sitting next to him. She knew who Freddie was, mainly because they were in the same classes for a while and they used to go to elementary together, but also because he was one of the only guys in school she didn't shag.

Maybe Freddie would be her next toy. "Fine Panda," she finally said and followed her to the boys.

Freddie looked up sensing the presence of someone. His face went numb, his stomach churned, and he was shell shocked to see Elizabeth Stonem and Pandora Moon in front of him. "We were wondering if you wanted to pair up with us. We really need to do well on this project, and well, neither of us has any other offers…" Panda trailed off of her ramble. Freddie was speechless. All he could do was nod. "Good. Where should we meet?" Panda asked. "Freddie's shed! He had an awesome shed," Tomas said beaming.

Effy had no intent on taking part in the project. She would show up so she could have rights to putting her name on the project. But as far as contribution, she was aiming for little to no effort. The bell rang and she headed out to the street, Panda just behind her. "Hey Effy. I got some spare time on my hands and I was wondering if you could help me occupy it," Cook said skipping towards them. "Sorry Cookie, we have a project we have to start," Panda interrupted. "Since when do you care about projects?" he asked curiously. "I owe it to her to be a good wing man," Effy said and walked off.


	2. The Sped Shed

The sped shed:

Freddie and Tomas walked into the Mclair house. "Freddie, I need you to run me to the dance studio. The court revoked my license," his older sister Karen complained. "Sorry Karen I'm busy," he said, pushing her aside.

"Daddy! He won't drive me," Karen whined to Mr. Mclair. "Fredster, drive your sister," ordered the large alpha man. "But I have a project to do with some people. We're meeting in the shed," Freddie explained. Mr. Mclair raised an eyebrow. Was his son really taking an interest in school? The two of them both wanted him to become a doctor at the low staff hospital, but they both faced how lazy Freddie could be.

Panda knocked on the door of the Mclair house. Effy wouldn't have known the address had everyone in Mrs. Briggs fifth grade class, not have to go to Freddie's house to pay their respects for Freddie losing his mother.

Karen answered the door. "Can I help…oh it's a Stonem," Karen said sarcastically. "I hooked up with your brother," Karen said with a proud smirk. "And I fully intend on hooking up with yours," Effy replied and smile flakily. Pandora intervened into the heated discussion and demanded to know where Tomas and Freddie were. Karen led them to the back Shed.

Effy liked the tone of the shed. It was the perfect place for a nice drink and a spliff. It had a dusty couch that Tomas was sitting on, and three arm chairs lying around. The boys hadn't noticed the girls walk in until Panda cleared her throat. Freddie jumped almost a mile high.

Panda pulled off her bag and unzipped it letting a heap of shapes fall to the floor. "Let's get started," she said sitting closely to Tomas. A smile stretched across his face, but he tried hiding it.

Freddie on the other hand, was having far more trouble hiding his emotions. His heart raced when Effy gracefully sat in the chair next to him. Her eyes, staring into his, like the daggers of a death angel. She pulled out the spliff from the pocket in Freddie's grey button up shirt. She gave him a wink and inhaled it into her lungs.

Tomas eagerly showed off his math skills, measuring each shape carefully. Freddie tensely leaned back in his chair, staring at the measurer work. Panda was laughing along with Tomas. Effy was lounging in the chair, carelessly. She felt calm, relaxed and different. Her cool skin was heating up, something it usually didn't do.

All of a sudden, a smile whine could be heard from a far. The four walked out into the back yard. The bushes were moving. Purely on instinct, Effy grabbed a hold of Freddie's arm, while Freddie grabbed a bat. The bushes continued to ruffle and a girl's whine could be heard. Panda latched hands with Tomas, scared of it being some sort of bear.

Freddie slowly pulled the bush apart. To everyone's surprised, it was Cook. He was tangled up with Karen, and everyone was speechless. Effy shook her head, let go of Freddie, and walked off. Pandora followed behind her. Freddie and Tomas chased after the two girls. They weren't fond of Cook, but he hung around them at times. He always tried to be a ring leader and after awhile they couldn't take it. Effy tried her hardest to keep the tears contained but in the process, a single droplet rolled down her cheek. "Wait! Effy, wait!" Freddie called. He couldn't believe he was yelling to her. A moment ago, he couldn't draw the courage to speak to her.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "Look don't go. He's just being a tosser. I need to get this project done," he pleaded. She stared a challenging and curious stare towards him, moving closer to him until she was just inches away from his face. She could feel his cool breathe, and see into his eyes. "I need the grades. I want to be a doctor," he said faintly. Not the answer she was looking for, but she could tell it was a half lie. It was like without even knowing him, she _knew him._

This was too close for Effy. She didn't feel, or love. She knew no such words in her vocabulary. Her smile grew and she placed a hand on his face, Panda and Tomas watched. That worked for her. Being near Freddie, that was her drug. She didn't need anything, any juice, or spliff. She needed to be near him. Before getting herself in too deep, she let go of her smile. "I'll be back tomorrow and help you," she said careful not to promise anything.

Pandora watched Tomas. He was muscular, yet graceful which was an unusual combination that Panda hadn't quite wrapped her head around. He gave her a faint smile and she stepped back following behind Effy again.

Freddie walked back into his shed, Cook sitting there with a smile. "Ah don't worry. The cookie monster is completely happy," he said with a smile. Freddie shook his head and he and Tomas left Cook to ponder in his own self pity.


	3. to whom it may concern

-These mean things the person is thinking in their screwed up heads in that moment-

To whom it may concern:

Mrs. Stonem sat on her couch in the exact same position as always. "Hopelessly waiting around for Dad to come back to you is a pointless waste of time. And you're acting like a complete waste of space," Effy accused harshly. She had no intention of letting neither her father nor her mother feel good about their selves after what they did to each other and the Stonem family.

She arrived early to school. She had an appointment with Mr. Klein about a slight incline in her maths average. She was uncomfortable in his office. He was staring at her inappropriately and he was way too close. "Ms. Stonem, I don't know if you are aware or not. But your grade average rose by over 13%. That's an unusual high rate. If there's a chance you've been cheating, only one way to pay me enough to keep quiet," he said with a devilish smile, making her role her eyes.

Freddie wanted to take to his teacher about the project. One of the prisms broke and he needed a new one to get full marks. When walking into the maths class, he saw something interesting. Effy turned to look at him, falling off Mr. Klein's chair. "It's uh…not…what it looks like," said the creepy teacher. "Didn't mean to interrupt," he said quietly and left.

Effy chased through the abandon hallways. She couldn't let anyone know what she had done. She could get an even worse reputation. The last check she check, the most obvious, his locker was where she found him. Aimlessly stuffing things into the blue locker. "Fred, you can't tell anyone," she begged. "Do you really think that low of me? Effy I promise you that I will not tell anyone," he said forcing a smile. Her smile was just as fake. But she watched him closely, studying his expression. He didn't quite have the ability to hide his emotions. Instead, she watched the pain, frustration, anger, and a few other emotions, whirl around his beautiful face before he walked away.

"What?" Freddie asked JJ as they sat in the student lounge. JJ shook his head in disbelief and annoyance. "You don't even know what today is! But you should, because it's a special day today," JJ said excitedly. "It's your birthday today Fredster," said Naomi hitting his shoulder. "I know what it is, but it's not special. So spliff, the shed, a beer, in the shed. The usual, yeah?" Freddie asked. "Actually, Cook's throwing you a party at his mum's house. She's gone on vacation. It'll be a huge bash," JJ said with more excitement, "and it'll be like the old days." Freddie huffed and looked a Tomas who was silently saying 'no', and Freddie thought that was wise. "No parties, not with Cook. It'll get too out of control," Freddie warned. "Too late Fred. We've already invited people. I'll drag you there myself," said Naomi, her crystal eyes cruel and demanding.

Cook walked up through the corridor in search of Effy. She was most likely mad at him. Cook didn't want her to be mad at him.

Cook's POV

-Where the hell is she? I've been searching everywhere for her. She can't be that mad at me can she- I was running now. I don't know why I was running. I don't usually fall for people, but Effs was different. She did something to me. She tangled me into her web, her beautiful features just a lure.

I spotted her standing outside next to the tree, smoke in hand. I was running again. Why was I running again? I could see the glare she was giving me, but I continued forward. "Hey Effy, are you mad at me?" I blurted out which wasn't what I wanted to know. "I don't get mad at my toys," she said, staring at me. She was utterly frustrating and rather scary. She had such high walls, almost impossible to break down.

"Well, alright. Listen uh, party tonight. It's at me mums house. It'll be a time," I said smiling smugly. "I'm not in a party mood," she said dismissively. "Come on, Eff. It's for my mate's birthday, Freddie Mclair. And everyone's going to be there!" I encouraged. She froze at the mention of Freddie's name. Her head tweaked, she was now staring completely at me with a look I've never seen before. "Fine."

Effy's POV

I walked into the house. Michelle and Tony were scratching down numbers on paper while mum and Felix were off somewhere doing god knows what. "What's are you two doing?" I asked curiously staring at the numbers on the page. "Oh we're just comparing our budget to the price of the house down on Doblin Lane," Tony answered. I stood there for a moment. A small smile tugged at the corner of Tony's face. "You're moving back home?" I asked curiously. He nodded and hugged me.

Scrimmaging through a cabinet in the bathroom, I found mum's antidepressants and downed them. Took a bit to have an effect. I threw on my outfit for the party, lacing my eyes with makeup. Panda arrived early and sat on the couch pouting. "Come on Effy, let's go," she said jumping. "Tomas is going to be there," she said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door.

She loved Tomas. That was something I already knew. She told me so the other day. But I didn't understand it. I didn't understand what love felt like because I hadn't been in love before. I didn't know what it meant or what it stood for. And I couldn't help but wonder what it was like. And if I would ever know…


	4. Bash, bang, bump and fight?

Bash, Bang, bump…fight?

Naomi, Tomas and JJ pulled Freddie into Cook's big house. "Welcome to my humble of oath," said a very intoxicated Cook. The music was loud and the place was crowded. Freddie didn't want to be there at all. Until he spotted Effy in the corner staring at him. Of all the people in the room, her eyes were planted directly on him.

Freddie's POV

The piercing blue eyes wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I moved, they followed. Her gaze could kill a man if he didn't have the power to counteract. I continued to move on through with JJ. A bottle off Jenko's was plunged in a cooler and a pulled it out to sip on it. JJ rambled on about stupid facts and he showed some girls a magic trick that had them smiling.

I felt a hand in mine and it pulled me towards the dance floor. It was the piercing blue eyes, Effy. A small smile on her face, but I was trying to keep my smile contain. The grinding began once the music speeded up. Maybe this was going to be a great party until Cook came into the picture.

Cook came up behind me, thrusting a fist into my eye. "What the fuck are you doing?" Effy yelled. Cook was laughing, intoxicated and planted a kiss on her. His glare turned to me, judging. "She's my girl. You don't get to have girls like her," he said smugly. I was infuriated that he would embarrass me in front of Effy. I punched him back, sending him to the floor. I hit him again, and again, and again. I would have continued if JJ and Tomas hadn't pulled me off him.

Cook's POV

What the hell did I get myself into? Blood poured from my nose, my eye, my mouth. It pained me to move. Freddie ran out, leaving everyone behind. Effy looked at me as if she were going to spit on me. JJ spit in my face, literally. Though I was glad he finally grew a pair and stood up for his own morals. "Wait guys!" I yelled and my legs carried me to them.

I heard a strongly loud scream and whisper come from outside. I ran out, Effy just behind me. Freddie lay on the ground, covered in blood. At first I didn't know if it was mine, or his. Until I seen the guy get out of the car that had hit him crossing the road, and the crowd surrounding him. Effy and Naomi were panicking and JJ and Tomo were pulling him into the guy's car. "I'm coming with you," I said and climbed in with him.

JJ's POV

This was Cook's fault. If he hadn't said anything to Freddie, then Freds wouldn't have run out and got hit. I sat in the front with the strange man who hit Freddie by accident. I was less mad at him than Cook right now. Tomas and Cook had him sprawled on their legs. The blood was oozing out of his head. Effy, Naomi, and Emily were in the car behind us and I could see them panicking from the side mirror.

Every turn seemed a winding road. The hospital was quiet until Tomas carried Freddie in. A doctor came rushed over with a stretcher followed by two more doctors. "He was hit by a car. I can give you any information you need," I explained as they pulled him away. Effy stood frozen, watching him go. Naomi was crying grabbing onto Emily's sleeve. Cook and Tomas both looked beside themselves.

I followed the _**office assist ant **_to the corner to answer her questions. "So who is your friend?" she asked nicely and gentle. "Freddie Mclair. And I'm JJ Jenkins. But I think that's irrelevant so I'll let you get back to the questions," I answered with a twitch at his names. "And could you explain in detail what happened?" she asked again. I shuttered at the memory.

"We were at a party, a good one too. Freddie's birthday to be specific," I said before realizing I was off task again. "Anyway, he got in a fight with a guy and punched him a few times, and he got one to the eye so if he has a shiner, don't be alarmed. And then he got upset and run out, that's when a car ripped out as he was leaving and it hit him. It hit him head on, no clipping," I verified. "Could you tell me who hit him, and what were they driving," she asked me. "It was him over there. He drove us here in his…mid day sedan."

Nobody's POV

The kids sat around waiting for news. Karen and Mr. Mclair joined them. To JJ, it seemed as if the room was spinning. Like every doctor who didn't answer his questions were mocking him. Like his friend had already been dead and he was just waiting for someone to tell him.

"Mr. Mclair's family?" asked a doctor. The group jumped up half eager, half scared. "I have some good news and bad news," the doctor said. Naomi was on the edge of her toes, shifting her weight to her front. "What's the good news?" asked Karen. "Fredrick will be able to be restored to his original state after some physiotherapy and rehab. And thanks to the car hitting him head on, there's no brain damage," the doctor explained.

JJ braced himself for the bad news. He felt Effy's hand holding on to his arm. If his best friend wasn't hurt right now, he'd be having the time of his life. "The bad news is, we had to take him into surgery. He's having some internal bleeding and if fixed immediately, he'll be fine," said the doctor. "However there is a chance he won't make it off the table." JJ looked Effy in the eyes. This was the only time he ever saw her show any sign of emotion. "You can go see him before he goes in if you want."

Mr. Mclair was on the phone with the insurance company arguing with the Spanish man on the phone. Effy, JJ, and Tomas all went in. Freddie wasn't awake, but he looked colourful. Cook watched from outside the room as Effy whispered something in his ear. He tried his best not to hate Freddie, but he just knew that Freddie had what Cook wanted most, needed most, and he didn't even know it.


End file.
